Endermen
DISCLAIMER This pasta, like all others, is entirely real and are not a joke. I do claim that these events actually happened. Think about this before you decide to comment "Fake". (Well, apart from the fact that Endermen creep me out. That part is true. But the Pasta isn't.) If you notice any errors or spelling mistakes feel free to edit it (or notify me if you want), otherwise please do contact me before doing so. This is the second Pasta made by St. Vampyses. The following story may be disturbing and otherwise unnerving for some readers. If you enjoy playing Minecraft alone or are easily scared, I highly suggest clicking away from this page now. The Seemingly Normal Beginning Endermen have given me the chills, since day one of my days playing Minecraft. Their abnormal appearance, their supposed appearance in "Disc 11", their unnatural behavior towards the player, the fact that Enderman language is apparently "Distorted English in reverse" and their horrifying screams upon death. Everything about the things has always terrified me, since that fateful day that I started this game. So, straight to the point. It was yet another normal day on my Singleplayer Survival world. I had just finished a monstrous mining session and I was busy back in my base smelting ores, crafting items and storing leftover materials in my large automatic storage system that I totally did not steal from a YouTube tutorial. And as I left my base, and as I saw the normal night sky of Minecraft, I heard it. And So It Begins... The sound, the dreaded Enderman sound. The long, eerie, loud static sound they played when you made the mistake of looking them in the eye. I almost jumped out of my seat when the tall, slender, black figure teleported in front of me, its gaping jaw and purple eyes making the jumpscare all the more terrifying. I immediately rushed inside my base and took out my worn Diamond Sword and old Iron Armour. As I rushed back through the half-broken Oak Door of my main base, there it was, in the exact same position. Frozen, quivering as it did when it was agitated, with its open mouth. And those eyes... Those eerie, soulless, wide, empty purple eyes, staring right at me as if it could see me through my screen... The End..? I swung the sword at the creature, thinking it was simply a glitch that froze it. I didn't plan to give an Enderman a chance to attack me. In fact, I had five of those Enderman traps (you know, the places that they can't go but you can, that players use to easily kill Endermen) dotted around near my base just in case one of them managed to get to me. The sword... did nothing? I saw black hearts emit from its body, I saw the slashing animation, I heard the noise they make when they are attacked and I saw the white curve that appears when you hit something, but it did nothing. The Enderman did not turn red for a second, it did not take knockback, my sword took no damage. Suddenly the Enderman death noise filled my headphones as the thing rushed into me with speed faster than any Swiftness potion, maybe even faster than Creative Mode's sprint flying. As I recovered from the jumpscare and pushed myself back onto my seat, I was met with a dirt block screen, eerie silence and an error message notifying me that I had crashed. I didn't dare touch Minecraft for another week after that, and I kept the file hidden and off my desktop. What had I witnessed? Endermen have unusual behavior, unlike that of any other mob, but nothing like this... The End. Literally. I finally recovered from the incident and decided to hop back on that world. What I saw shocked me. I was in The End? I had not ever touched an End Portal in this world. I owned no Eyes of Ender. I had not even found a Stronghold yet, but somehow I was in the desolate void of The End. I immediately dug my way out and was met with the usual. The Ender Dragon, the bedrock portal, the void, the large island, the obsidian pillars and End Crystals, and... The Endermen. I had not even had time to take in my surroundings before I heard the Enderman's static noise, sound amplified by ten and more distorted than ever. I turned around to see an Enderman unlike any other. It was twice as tall, just as slim, with entirely purple eyes that held baggy, soulless white pupils. It held a large Diamond Sword in its right hand, however... blackish. Its mouth was wider than any other Enderman's and it seemed to have four huge black fangs. Inside its mouth an Ender Pearl was visible, shaking uncontrollably, and finally... its animations. It moved almost like a real life human would when running from something. The thing started chasing me. I immediately sped into sprint mode and ran the other direction as I heard the horrifying static sound and loud footsteps. I dug myself into a small cave and placed one glass block in the opening after I had lost it around the corner of an Obsidian Pillar. I watched through the single glass block as the huge creature lumbered past slowly, its heavy footsteps audible even through the five blocks of End Stone separating me from him. The End. Seriously this time. It's 1:30AM at night and I'm too scared to move from my computer. It's still outside, waiting. I wonder how long I can stay here. I'm low on food and I can't fight anything with this sword anymore. I hear a rumbling sound and loud static beneath me. I move my mouse down. The computer obeys and turns my vision towards my character's feet. My character's body was turning... black. I could see the ground getting... further. I was getting taller. As it continued, I watched as the once normal character grew slimmer and taller by the second. I feel strange. The transformation seems to be finished. My character was a tall, black, nightmarish figure, slimmer than any person. I hear a deep voice, commanding me to do its bidding. roses are red violets are blue fuck you whoreCategory:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Enderman